Humanity
by fluid-overlay
Summary: After the Decepticons invade Chicago and prepare to activate the Bridge, the United Nations and rest of the world step in to deal with the threat. Takes place inside the universe of the recent Transformers films.


This fan-fiction takes place partway though the events of Transformers: Dark of the Moon. Chicago has been invaded, and Sentinel is preparing to use the Space Bridge. However, the United Nations has decide to intervene, and declared war on the invaders.

I very obviously have no rights at all to the Transformers franchise and such.

* * *

><p>IIIIIIIIII<p>

* * *

><p>"This is Vera Smith, President of the United Nations Security Council, broadcasting to the leaders of the 'Decepticons'. The United States of America has kept the existence and actions of your faction of the alien race hidden from the major Earth powers, and has taken little action against today's attacks. All knowledge on this threat has been relinquished to the United Nations. The 'Decepticon' faction, from the planet Cybertron, has been judged, as have there brethren, the 'Autobots'.<p>

The Decepticons are charged with the following: transporting illegal aliens and weaponry onto this planet, with intent to use. The murder of several hundred humans, aided by the Autobots, before a declaration of war. The murder and destruction of the people and property of the American city of Chicago. Committing acts of war on an unarmed population.

The Decepticons have declared war on Earth's populace, and threatened enslavement of it's population. These crimes will not stand. To both the Decepticons and the Autobots, we make this offer separately:

You have one hour to surrender.

At the end of that hour, we will declare war, and the military organisations of the United Nations and the planet Earth itself will attack. If you surrender, you will be allowed to leave the planet unharmed. If not, you will be destroyed.

The United Nations transmission ends here, but I have this to say to you personally:

There are two-hundred of your Decepticons, with incredible technology and mechanics far beyond any we could produce. But there are over six billion humans. And we have become **very **good at killing things in our history. Transmission over."

* * *

><p>Atop a building in mid Chicago, Sentinel Prime stands slightly shocked for a moment. Around him the alien Decepticon ships continue their assault on, and defence of, the city.<p>

"The humans have decided to taunt us – they have not realised our power."

Within minutes, Sentinel is joined by the Decepticons leader atop the building.

Megatron growls. "You saw the human transmission. They have not understood our power, and now threaten to send more of their soldiers against us."

"It would seem nothing has been learnt by our assault on this city. Was one display of power not enough?"

"Humans are not fast learners. I have ordered the Decepticons around the world to show their power in the settlements they are closest to before they return. Perhaps the humans will listen to messages closer to home."

* * *

><p>Tokyo, Japan.<p>

Several dark shapes, each larger than several cars, begin clambering down from a skyscraper. They reach the grounds, and head towards the nearest bridge, tossing parked cars into the surrounding buildings like toys. Shop fronts explode in balls of flame, and cars ignite as they are thrown into walls. Scorch marks are dragged across the buildings and roads as the Decepticons massive weapons are fired wildly. One roars as he spots an oil tanker driving off the end of the bridge, and leaps into the air. His guns flare and the tanker bursts, a great fireball leaping into the air.

And sitting at 7000 feet in the air, that's everything the gunner needs to locate her target. Two black Lockheed AC-10 gunships open fire, tiny points of light flashing in the night sky. Within seconds, those flashes of light turn pierce the Decepticons, striking though the metal. For a moment, all that can be seen is an expanding cloud of light, noise and smoke. The barrage stops, and the smoke slowly leaves, revealing a jagged crater and piles of shattered, charred metal. Nothing moves, and it would seem that there was nothing left to move.

Then large pile of shattered Decepticon is pushed upwards, and one of them – barely alive – brings itself to its feet. It prepares to communicate with Megatron – the humans have been able to destroy two of it's number – and the last thing it sees is a streak of bright metal inches from it's head. On the bridge, a tank squadron turns about and heads to the next target.

* * *

><p>London, England.<p>

Several hulking black Decepticons race towards Buckingham Palace. They don't bother to stop for traffic, stepping though it like a man walks though leaves. One crashes though a double-decked red bus, ripping it in two, letting the pieces fall to the ground around it. They move off the roads and though the surrounding parks, lighting the plant life on fire with the sprays of un-aimed gunfire.

They burst out of the trees onto the roundabout in front of the palace. They stop to think – there's normally far more screaming and running by now. They focus on the line of green clothed men that stand a few hundred feet away, every pair carrying some sort of boxed weapon on their shoulder. The Decepticons growl and leap towards them, and bright flares of light flash against the purple evening sky as the human weapons are fired.

For a short space of time, the Decepticons can see nothing – and by the time they can it's too late to do anything about the anti-tank missiles that were about to hit. Minutes later, the remains are already being carted off to laboratories, and the flashing blue and red lights of the emergency services cover the area, dealing with the wounded civilians and damaged property.

* * *

><p>IIIIIIIIII<p>

* * *

><p>Authors notes: I started this after both consuming drink and watching the new Transformers film. Maybe I'll continue it.<p> 


End file.
